Transcripts/She Talks to Angel
Antoine: hissing : Fluttershy: Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm. Oh. Antoine believes what he eats is his business. Do other predators feel that way, too? : chattering : Fluttershy: Would anyprey like to respond? Muriel, does it bother you when Antoine tries to eat you? Just because you're on opposite ends of the food chain doesn't mean you can't work— : Muriel: trumpets : Fluttershy: Huh? It doesn't mean you can't... : Harry: roars : Fluttershy: throat, strained It doesn't mean you can't work togeth— : Sandra: chomps : Fluttershy: Oh! sighs I'm sorry, but the more you distract everyone, the longer this will take. : Angel: chittering : Fluttershy: I am listening to you. But if you really want to be heard, you should join our predator/prey support group. Then you can talk to everyone here. You could teach all these hungry predators the delights of a carrot-based cuisine. Sorry, everyone. I think somebunny just wants a little attention. Now, since we all need to get along, what if all predators promise to only eat vegetables while staying at the sanctuary? : Harry: growl : chattering : Sandra: whines : Fluttershy: Oh, Sandra, you can do it. : growls : Sandra: growls : Fluttershy: gasps Angel, Sandra, wait! : Sandra: barking : rumbling : Harry: roars : crash! : sounds : sounds : Dr. Fauna: It might look like chaos, but Fluttershy makes it work, even with Angel running around. : Zecora: Ohhhh. Perhaps I can help those two get along before something here can go terribly wrong. : song : chirping : Dr. Fauna: Zecora found this little guy and brought him to my office. But I thought he might do better at the sanctuary. : poof : Angel: coughing : Zecora: Bringing him here seemed the right thing to do. I've never seen geckos breathe smoke though. Have you? : Fluttershy: Ooh. I certainly haven't. : Dr. Fauna: I thought we could take a look at his diet. Plus, it's about time for me to give all the animals here a checkup. : Fluttershy: That's a wonderful idea. : chirping : Fluttershy: If we really want to know what's going on, we need to make sure the problem isn't your food. : growls : Fluttershy: I wouldn't worry too much. It's probably just something he's been eating. Oh. grunts Um, is there anything else we can do for you? : Zecora: Ahhh. Seeing what you two do, the real question is – can I'' help ''you? : Angel: raspberry : Fluttershy: You mean me and Angel? : Zecora: Mm-hmm. : Fluttershy: Oh, he's fine! We're fine! I... I just don't always have time to indulge him. But we're best friends! : Zecora: Even the best of friends need help from time to time. Come visit me in my hut, should you change your mind. : Fluttershy: Okay, thanks! But Angel and I are great! : Dr. Fauna: Oh, goodness, Fluttershy. Is this the list of what you do every day? chuckles How do you find time for anything else? : Fluttershy: Between here and teaching at the school, I'm not sure I do. You're gonna love it here, little gecko. : chirps : Fluttershy: What is it? Not fluffy enough? : chirps : Fluttershy: Oh, sorry. We need to see if your food is causing your issue. : purring : Fluttershy: Huh? Hmm. Not now, Angel. : Antoine: hisses : Fluttershy: There's snake treats made to look like chocolate chip cookies. : Antoine: gulps : Fluttershy: They're vegan. Pinkie Pie made a whole jar of them. They're all yours if you promise. No more trying to eat Muriel the baby elephant. gasps No, Angel. I have too much to do. : Clementine: coughing : Dr. Fauna: Oh, careful, girl. That neck is still pretty sore. : Fluttershy: Don't forget to shift your weight, Scout! : Scout: snoring : Dr. Fauna: sighs What does she want? : Fluttershy: Her neck is feeling better, but a massage every day for the next week wouldn't hurt. I'll add it to my list. : Dr. Fauna: laughs Fluttershy, I've said it before, but I'll say it again. This place would be a... zoo without you! snorts : thunk! : Fluttershy: Angel! : beat : Fluttershy: Listen to you for once? Just what exactly is that supposed to mean?! : Angel: chitters : Fluttershy: Come back! I-I meant tell me, not—! groans : Dr. Fauna: Well, whatever it is, you're the only one he can tell about it. Little fella just wants you all to himself. : Fluttershy: Unfortunately, that's not an option. : Dr. Fauna: Aw, he's not causing any real trouble. : crash! : Dr. Fauna: Aah! : chirping : Dr. Fauna: Other than that, possibly. : crash! : Muriel: trumpets : Dr. Fauna: Or that. I'll just stop talking. : zip! : Fluttershy: groans I'll take care of it. I hope this is important, Angel. I barely made a dent in my to-do list for today. : opens : Fluttershy: Concentrated carrot extract? That's for reviving energy-sapped herbivores. Are you feeling rundown? : Angel: chitters : Fluttershy: You just like the taste?! Ugh! Angel, that extract is in short supply! What's gotten into you? Every day this week, you've been causing trouble when I have work to do! : Angel: chitters : Fluttershy: Of course I know you can't talk to anypony else. But that's not my fault. I have responsibilities! : Angel: growls : Fluttershy: You're right. We can't go on like this. I guess we do need to see Zecora for help. : Zecora: No need to sit and silently stew. Tell each other what's bothering you. : Fluttershy: He's so impatient, even when he knows I have work to do. : beat : Fluttershy: Well, that's not true. We talk all the time. : beat : Fluttershy: Of course talking at the sanctuary counts. That's where I am when I don't have a class to teach. : beat : Fluttershy: What do you mean that's the problem? : beat : Fluttershy: You feel like I'm the only pony you can talk to, and all I do is ignore you? Well, I'' feel like you don't care about my responsibilities. : beat : '''Fluttershy': nervously Um, as you can see, we're kind of at an impasse. : Zecora: Ahhh, such luck, your coming here indeed. Behold, the antidote you need. : Fluttershy: Is this what you meant by "help us"? : Zecora: When trouble brews between you two, turning sister against brother, true understanding is what's due. Each must come to know the other. There's no time to waste. Go directly home. But you both must taste when you're finally alone. : Fluttershy: Not yet, Angel. Zecora told us to take it together when we got home. : beat : Fluttershy: Hmm. I suppose we could dust off the old picnic blanket. It'll be just like old times. We'll drink the potion and settle in for a nice tea party. I can barely remember the last time we did that. I've been so busy at the sanctuary. Though I really need to keep an eye on Zecora's gecko, and I haven't finished any of today's chores. If I don't, the animals won't get the care they need. Ohh. Maybe we should just save the potion until af— Angel! Zecora said to go home first! : pop! : splash : Angel: burps : Fluttershy: I know she said we have to take it together, so... I guess I have to. : pop! : Fluttershy: belches I wonder what it's gonna doooo— : sounds : Angel: —whooooaaaa! : thud : Angel: Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, hang on, hold up! Am I a pony? Why am I a pony?! : Fluttershy: scream : Angel: Question. Did we switch bodies? : thud : Angel: Whoa! Gah! Guh! Whoooaaa-whoa-whoa! Seriously? I'm a pony? La-la-la-la! Talking is so cool. Do you think this is what Zecora meant to happen? : beat : Angel: How are you gonna do your chores?! Really? That's what you're worried about? : beat : Angel: scoffs Well, maybe I don't want to switch back. I've only been able to talk to you since we met. And now I can talk to anypony I want! Rose Roses are red, violets are blue! You sell flowers... Daisy ...and so do you! : zip! : Angel: "Cultivar" Rubber baby buggy bumpers! Cream Puff Rubber baby buggy bumpers! : Cream Puff: crying : Angel: Toy boat, toy boat, toy bo— Aah! Aw, come on! : beat : Angel: I am so too listening! Quit being so bossy because—! sniffs Are there carrots around here? : beat : Angel: You think Zecora gave us the wrong potion, so you're gonna go to her hut in the forest and get something to switch us back? : beat : Angel: All by yourself? You really don't know what it's like being a bunny. : beat : Angel: Good luck with that! I'm gonna go find those carrots! : thudding : Angel: I need to finish your chores? laughs I don't work for you. And caring about other animals is a "you" thing. : warbling : Angel: gasps The Stare?! You can still do that? Ugh! No fair making me do your bidding against my will! : warbling : Angel: All right! I'll go do your lame chores while you go see Zecora. : splash : Clementine: slurping : Angel: Anypony know where that useless list of Fluttershy's chores is? : Dr. Fauna: Hey, Fluttershy! I was starting to wonder if you'd make it back. : Angel: Fluttershy! Oh! Yeah! Uh, that's me! Definitely Fluttershy! A hundred percent! : beat : Dr. Fauna: Uh, okay. : Angel: See how shy I am? Hmm? I talk to animals, I want to marry Discord— : Dr. Fauna: Your list is over there. : Angel: sarcastically Oh, yeah. There's my good old list of chores that I will absolutely not rush through because I definitely do not have better things to do. Well, well, well. Remember me? : Hi Five Ghost: '''I know the one! The owner's super chill and they have a huge "Down-Tempo Electronica" section. '''Starlight Glimmer: sighs Well, there's "clean", "relaxing", um... Angel, I-I can't leave. : beat Starlight Glimmer: —riiiight after I take care of what I'm sure is an even switch than the last one! nervously : Hi Five Ghost: '''No arguments here. '''Starlight Glimmer: Well, maybe I should just head home : Fluttershy: panting : music : Sandra: barking, whines : Angel: And we're gonna keep at it until you start to develop a taste for it! : Sandra: whines : Angel: Uh... reading "Check Muriel's trunk." : Muriel: deep inhale : jingling : thunk : Angel: Eh, seems fine to me. As long as we don't need those keys. : Muriel: whines : Angel: Anyway, let's see. reading "Massage Clementine's neck." : Clementine: coughing : thuds : Clementine: coughing : Angel: reading "Get Scout to switch legs"? : Scout: snoring : Angel: Eh, probably best not to wake him. Did the thing with the thing, yadda-yadda-yadda, animals, animals, animals... All that's left is... "Monitor Zecora's gecko until bedtime"? : beat : Angel: All right, dude. How about we do bedtime now? : chirps : Angel: Yeah, eating makes me tired, too. Which reminds me. There's some carrot extract with my name on it. Okay! Let's get you fed and off to dreamland! What do you eat anyway? : chirps : Angel: Antoine What do you say, snake? Can you find something else to eat if I borrow those cookies for my friend here? : clinks : gulping, burps : Angel: Eh, I'm sure that's normal. There you go. Problem solved. I don't see what's so hard about this job. Fluttershy is such a whiner. : Antoine: hissing : thud : rustling : Fluttershy: squeals : squawking : thud : Fluttershy: panting : Zecora: Quite a day, my fuzzy friend. Did things work out for you in the end? : beat : Zecora: I'm... sorry, dear bunny, that things seem so grave. But I don't understand when you sign and wave. A single link to all the world. Only one in all the land. How special she must be to you, the one who understands. Perhaps if you explain what you wanted to some pony who understood. If you truly felt heard and valued, all would return to good. And if you were to both apologize, having learned this little lesson, I imagine that might bring an end to the friendship therapy session. : creaking : Angel: grunting : Dr. Fauna: Fluttershy? Do you mind helping me look for Muriel the baby elephant? : Angel: Oh, she's having dinner with Antoine. : Dr. Fauna: Antoine the python?! : Angel: It was on the list. "Remember – Antoine wants to have Muriel over for dinner." : Dr. Fauna: Not OVER for dinner! He wants to have her FOR dinner! : Angel: Wait. What?! : Muriel: trumpeting : Dr. Fauna: Bad snake! Open your mouth this instant, mister! : squeaking : Sandra: barks, whines, barks : Harry: growls : crack! : Scout: crying : Clementine: coughs : whooshes : Dr. Fauna: Aah! What is going on?! You did all the chores on your list! Huh?! Didn't you?! : Angel: Well, technically I did 'em, kind of. But more technically, it's not my list. : Dr. Fauna: You wrote it! : Angel: Did I though? : Dr. Fauna: What's gotten into you?! : Angel: You do not want to know. : thud : Dr. Fauna: Huh? Angel? : Angel: What's wrong with her— h-him?! What happened? : Dr. Fauna: He's exhausted! : Angel: whimpers : Dr. Fauna: Fluttershy! I need a jar of concentrated carrot extract! Stat! : Angel: Ah! It's locked in the supply room! : Dr. Fauna: Where are your keys?! : Angel: Uhhh... : Muriel: trumpeting : Angel: Any ideas how to get the keys out of the elephant that's inside the snake? : grunt : Angel: Okay, point taken. And I totally deserve it. I did not provide you with the care that Fluttershy would. But now you know what it's like not to get the level of attention to which you've become accustomed! : Sandra: grunts : Angel: The point is... Fluttershy is trapped in my bunny body. If we don't help her, maybe none of us will get her attention! I get that you don't want to help me. But don't you want to help her? : chattering : Sandra: grunts : Angel: Here goes nothin'. : creaking : Antoine: hissing : chittering : pop! : Muriel: trumpets : thud : Angel: gasps Now we just need to get those keys out of there. : Antoine: loudly : Muriel: trumpets : jingling : Angel: laughs Nice one, snake. I guess Fluttershy was right. Predators and prey can work together. : Angel: panting This place is so... much... work! : Dr. Fauna: Oh, I know. I have no clue how you do it all. But we are so grateful. : Angel: I can't believe she does this every day! I just wish I could tell her myself. : Dr. Fauna: What? : Angel: whimpers You're awake! : beat : Angel: It was so hard getting to Zecora's hut? And impossible getting back? You can't believe I survive like this? : beat : Angel: Well, I can't believe you work here every day! These animals are crazy! No wonder you don't have time for me. : beat : Angel: My life is hard? No, your life is hard! : beat : Angel: You never appreciated me? No! I'' never appreciated ''you! : beat : Angel: You're sorry? I'm sorry, too! Come here, you little bunny who's a pony who's a bunny! Ooh! : sounds : Fluttershy: Oh, my goodness! I'm back! I'm a pony again! : smack! : Fluttershy: Oh, Angel. I promise to always make time for you from now on. : beat : Fluttershy: What do you mean maybe I won't have to? : beat : Fluttershy: You want to do what?! : Fluttershy: "And that's when I realized Fluttershy doesn't have to be the only one I talk to. I can come here and talk to all of you. And now that I know how much work goes into this place, I suppose I can kinda sorta help out every now and then." : chitter : Sandra: grunts : Fluttershy: Oh, Angel. That is so sweet. But now that I know what you go through every day, I understand why your time with me is so important. I promise to always make time for you. : grunt, applaud : Dr. Fauna: Turns out your friend here doesn't have a problem at all. He isn't a gecko. He's a fire lizard. : whooshes : Dr. Fauna: I forgot that before they get their flame, it's hard to tell them apart. laughs : Zecora: I'm glad to discover where the source of it lies, or the fire that he breathes would be quite the surprise. : Dr. Fauna: Speaking of surprises, can you please never do that again?! : credits